Cold Hands, Warm Heart, Warm Hands, Cold Heart
by Ashley Silver
Summary: A short drabble about Levi and Mikasa. Rated T for language. Angst ahead. I might continue this if a lot of people request for it through reviews


**A/N: I got this as a prompt request on tumblr from tumblr user asurasurrection. I felt very proud of it even though I think it might not turn out the way the person had hoped. Oh well, please read and review.**

* * *

Sitting down on the chair next to the bed, Mikasa Ackerman could only stare at the man occupying it. It all seems too surreal to her. From the time she gotten the news that the Lance Corporal was really badly injured until the time she saw it with her own eyes that Levi was truly lying on the bed, helpless; it had seem like a nightmare to her. Her cheeks felt warm and wet. This was usually how she would react whenever she was visiting him. He had been in a coma for 3 months and it felt like 3 years to her. She took a deep breath, wiped the tears off her face and smiled before taking his hands in hers.

"Hey… It's me." She started. "You must be really comfortable seeing as you slept for 3 months." She chuckled as she tried to imagine him respond.

"Your hands are cold. Honestly, how can you sleep through this?" She brought his cold hands to her cheeks. Then, she pulled up his covers to make sure he was warm. "There, I hope that you're warm enough." She smiled at his serene looking face. Only when he was asleep that he would look peaceful, that was what she always told him. He would say that it was because she was there with him that he could sleep soundly.

"I feel like you deserve to know this. But I think you've put on some weight." She paused as if waiting for him to get up and bark at her statement.

"Well, it's because you had suddenly decided to be a couch potato. You've missed out on a lot of training. I bet that even Armin could whoop your flabby ass right now." She laughed.

The hospital wing was cold seeing as it was winter time. It was only the both of them in there so it was silent enough to hear a pin fall. Mikasa got out from her chair and leaned her head on the left side of his chest, making sure that his heart is still beating. She sighed in relief when she heard the heartbeat but continued to rest her head on his chest. She needed to feel his warmth again before her own heart freezes over like the ground on winter.

He was the only one who could melt her ice heart. Eren had made her feel the warmth of having a family, that was for sure. But Levi made her feel like a real woman, a person and also someone he appreciates as a rival. She recalled how he had saved her from the female titan. Sure, she was mad at him for beating up her brother but after Levi saved her life, she came to realize that he wasn't truly an evil man that she thought he would be. They spent more time together after that; working on missions and even getting to know each other which made her fall in love with him. She didn't know the precise moment she had fallen for him but she knew that she couldn't stop after that.

"Jean keeps telling me how grateful he truly is that you saved him. He keeps blaming himself for getting you in this state. I wish that you would wake up and tell him to shut the fuck up because it's getting annoying." She could imagine Levi scowling at her for the use of her language. He always wanted her to be more ladylike. But Mikasa knows that secretly, he was proud of her vocabulary which she picked up from him.

"Everyone is waiting for you to wake up." She sat up right next to him in bed and placed his now warm hands onto her belly with a slight bump. "_We_ are waiting for you to come back." Her stomach started growling and she chuckled.

"I swear that your child is trying to get me fat. I couldn't stop eating everything in sight lately. I'm putting Sasha to shame." Mikasa stood up and tucked his hands under the blanket to keep them warm before kissing his forehead. "I'll be back later to clean up the room. I know how you like hygiene. And maybe I'll give you a bath. I know you like that too." She whispered into his ear teasingly. She could already see how flustered he would get if he was awake. She smiled and walked out of the hospital room to head to the dining hall.

Unbeknownst to her, Levi's eyes had slowly fluttered open moments later.


End file.
